20 ans après
by Althena
Summary: que sont devenus les personnages de Gravitation 20 ans après? suite de Dreams of Love. Chapitre 2 Enfin! Fic Adanbonné
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Altena

Note de l'auteur :

Les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. C'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

Le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

Pensées: italique

Paroles : **Gras **

Commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Dreams of Love", "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste». Pour ceux qui voudraient commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petit résumé.

Après avoir traversé de nombreuses épreuves, nos héros de Gravitation trouvent enfin le bonheur. Chacun vit avec son âme soeur et pourtant la vie n'est pas toujours aussi rose pour eux. souvenez-vous, à la fin de Dreams Of love", Yuki et Shuichi ont émigré aux Etats-Unis ainsi que Ryuichi avec sa femme Taka. Seki et Suguru se sont fiancés alors qu'Ayaka et Hiro attendent un enfant. les français sont repartis heureux dans leur pays natal. Tohma Seguchi confia ses craintes à Sakano lors de leur rendez-vous. que sont devenus les personnagesde Gravitation vingt ans après?

voilà, ce qui vous attend dans cette suite qui va clore définitiment les trois histoires.( enfin j'espère XD)

remerciements : à ceux qui ont demandé une suite de Dreams of Love et qui m'ont suivi depuis le début

note de l'auteur: une partie de la fic a disparu et je viens de m'en rendre cmpte. lien vers la fic complète:

http://graviworld.aceboard.fr/268238-1399-2240-0-apres.htm

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : retrouvailles**

**Tokyo, Me voilà ! C'est vraiment trop beau le Japon !!** s'écria un garçon blond en voyant le paysage nippon à travers un hublot de l'avion qui le transportait.

**Veuillez vous tenir un peu tranquille ! Nous allons bientôt atterrir,** déclara un homme mûr en le prenant par le col de sa chemise.

**Arrêtez, manager, vous me faites mal ! Je vais être laid sur les photos si vous me prenez comme ça !** répliqua l'enfant en s'échappant de ses griffes. **Mais j'adore le Japon, c'est là que vient mon ami Keith !**

**Keith ?** fit le manager. **Ah vous voulez parler de cet enfant qui a pris cette photo de vous quand vous aviez six ans…**

**Oui,** confirma le poulain du manager. **C'est grâce à lui que je suis mannequin aujourd'hui…**

**Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez insisté pour qu'on fasse le shooting au japon… Nous devons maintenant bien le remercier… mais savez-vous ce qu'il est devenu, monsieur ?**

**Bah… j'en sais rien…**

**Vous êtes un cas à part entière comme votre père !**

**Je le prends comme un compliment ! Mais j'ai une autre raison pour le faire à Tokyo : c'est le pays natal de mes parents ! Keith, j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver !**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tokyo, maison principal des Seguchi. Kenta prit le journal qui était posé sur la table et le lisait. Sa mère était en train de préparer le déjeuner en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. La petite sœur de Kenta venait de descendre, habillé de son uniforme scolaire. Son nom japonais Reika mais Kenta l'appelait par son prénom non japonais rien que pour l'embêter: Vanessa. L'assistant de sa mère continua de préparer le déjeuner pendant qu'elle se retourna pour saluer ses enfants.

**Kenta, arrête d'embêter ta sœur**, ordonna sa mère Mika Seguchi, **ça te plairait que je t'appelle Van… ça fait trop un peu féminin pour toi…**

**Maman !!** fit Kenta, gêné de porter un prénom peu honorant…

**Reika, ton autre frère ne s'est pas réveillé ?** demanda Mika.

**Je ne sais pas**, répondit la jeune fille en mangea sa tartine**. Il a veillé tard comme toujours… il aurait pu faire un effort pour aujourd'hui.**

**Monsieur Kinya devait certainement avoir une bonne raison**, intervint l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui déposa des œufs brouillés dans les assiettes des enfants

**Je pense plutôt qu'il a oublié de mettre son réveil,** remarqua l'ainé de la famille.

**Je pourrais faire la même remarque que toi, mon cher frère. **

Kinya descendit les escaliers, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire. Le dernier de la famille Seguchi se nommait Kinya et il était le jumeau de sa sœur Reika. Enfin presque, le frère était le sosie complet de son père, Tohma Seguchi à l'exception de ses cheveux noirs, alors que sa sœur avait la grâce de sa mère.

Kenta était l'aîné de la famille, il avait à peine un an de plus qu'eux cependant il était aussi gamin qu'eux. Kenta ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père de part son caractère mais aussi par son physique. Il était beau, cheveux bruns avec des mèches brunes qu'il s'étaient fait lui-même pour s'affirmer. Il allait l'air plus d'un voyou mais derrière ses airs, il était sans doute le plus compréhensif de tous.

Reika était la seconde fille de la maison, la première étant leur mère, était une jeune artiste doué innée de plusieurs talents. Elle savait jouer du violon, peindre et avait la grâce d'une fée. Elle était la médiatrice entre ses deux frères. Elle avait les cheveux bruns comme son frère ainé et les yeux de sa mère.

Le benjamin de la famille, Kinya, n'avait aucun talent particulier sauf son érudition. Il était sportif et intelligent cependant il n'avait aucune once artistique dans son esprit. Il avait à peine seize ans mais savait parfaitement maitriser des concepts du niveau universitaire. Mais il n'avait jamais demandé à être admis en université : il préférait suivre une scolarité normale même si parfois il s'ennuyait à tous les cours. Contrairement à ses airs d'ange et comme son père, c'était un enfant assez rebelle et avait un sale caractère. Le benjamin s'installa en posant un regard sur une photo de son père. Il baissa le cadre et salua sa famille, en particulier il fit la courbette à l'homme.

Cet homme était Sakano. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, il s'était occupé d'eux avec Mika leur mère. Il avait voué une admiration sans borne à l'égard de Tohma Seguchi le père de ces trois magnifiques enfants. Actuellement le président de la NG, il devra donner le flambeau au jeune Kenta cependant celui-ci préféra laisser la direction à son petit frère. Kinya ne prêta pas attention et pouvait bien devenir président de la NG, si ses parents le voulaient. L'heure d'aller à l'école avait sonné, les adolescents se levèrent et partirent. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, Sakano remit le cadre photo en place. Il y avait une photographie de Tohma Seguchi l'ancien maître de la maison.

Seguchi était un jeune homme remarquable. Il était le pianiste du fameux groupe Nittle Grasper et l'ancien président de la NG, entreprise qu'il avait crée de ses mains. Mari de la jeune Mika, il avait délaissé sa femme au profit de son frère Eiri mais depuis cet amour se révéla seulement être fraternel. A partir de ce moment, il s'était consacré à récupérer le temps qu'il avait perdu. Mais il avait été puni pour être resté aussi longtemps aveugle. C'était cela que Kinya lui reprochait : d'être resté trop longtemps dans le mensonge et de les avoir laissés seuls.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'avion atterrissait enfin et le manager avec son artiste pouvait enfin rester l'air frais. Pendant que l'équipe de production récupérait les bagages, le manager allait donner quelques conseils à son poulain mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour le chercher du regard et il l'aperçut montant un taxi.

**Mais qu'est-ce que… Revenez !!** cria le manager. **Trop tard !** Il sortit un talkie walkie**. A toutes les unités nippones, interceptez tous les taxis jaunes, interrogez les chauffeurs et localisez le jeune Kyo Shundi!**

Le jeune Kyo était un mannequin en vogue reconnu dans son pays, les Amériques. Suivant les conseils de ses parents, il avait décidé de faire un shooting au Japon. Il alliait non seulement son travail mais aussi du tourisme. Shundi pouvait enfin rencontrer le photographe qui lui avait donné envie de devenir mannequin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier : alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une jeune enfant de 5 ans, Kyo avait accidentellement raté une photo prise par le jeune Keith. Il s'excusa pendant que le photographe analysait la photo. Keith qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui, ne se fâchait pas et souriait même.

**Ne t'inquiète pas !** dit le photographe

**Mais… ta photo…,** commença le garçon à pleurer.

**Ce n'est pas grave !** répond-il. **Je pourrais faire d'autres mais de toi, je n'en ai qu'une… **

**Mais… **

**Tiens, je te la donne. Tu es vraiment très beau,…**

**Kyo, je m'apepele Kyo !**

**Kyo? ****Moi, c'est...euh…** _Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire…_ **Keith! Mon nom est Keith.**

**Keith? Tu fais vraiment de belles photos! **

**Moi ?** fit Keith. **Oh non c'est toi qui es beau… tellement beau que je pourrais croire que tu fais du mannequinat…**

**Mannequinat ? Ça se mange ? **

**Non, c'est… **

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Que de souvenir en pensant à notre première encontre… je me demande à quoi il ressemble. Je l'imagine bien avec un appareil photo en plein travail et quand il me voit aussi beau comme autrefois, il va sauter de joie et là,…_Kyo se serra les mains comme s'il avait mis la main sur un trésor.

**Monsieur, vous êtes arrivé… monsieur.**

**Chouette, tenez, je crois que c'est suffisant !** _Keith, voilà ton Kyo qui arrive !_

Kyo sortit rapidement du taxi et court dans les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage d'une agence très réputée de mannequin. En entrant, il alla directement à l'accueil en demandant si Keith était là. La secrétaire était étonné de la beauté du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas d'agiter les bras pour demander. Puis quelqu'un venait près du jeune adolescent et se présenta en tant que le Keith que Kyo cherchait. Mais c'était un homme d'âge déjà mur et le visage souriant de Kyo se transformèrent en visage de dégout puis en larme.

**Non, tu n'es pas mon Keith… mais dites-moi qu'il y a un autre Keith ici…**

**Je suis le seul Keith… et vous êtes qui ?**

**Si toi tu ne connais pas alors ne t'es pas mon Keith, ouin !!** fit Kyo en larmes. **Ouin, tu es où Keith ?!**

**Ah vous voilà** ! s'écria le manager en entrant dans le bureau.

**Oups… pardon manager !** Kyo fit du saute mouton avec la tête de son manager. **Mais je ne ferias pas de séances si c'est pas Keith !**

**Mais Keith, c'est moi !** fit l'homme.

**NON !! Tu n'es pas mon Keith ! Keith a le même age que moi enfin à peu près… mais ce n'est pas un vieux croûton !**

**Un peu de respect, je vous prie, monsieur Shundi !**

**Dans tes rêves, clone de K !** Kyo tira la langue à son manager avant de partir pour un prochain studio à examiner.

**Shundi ?... **fit Keith. **Mais alors c'est le jeune mannequin surnomé Tsuki Light.**

**Mais c'est vrai…**

**Bye bye les gens!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kyo sortit rapidement du cabinet de mannequinat pour partir à la recherche de Keith, le photographe prodige. Sur la route, à un carrefour, il bouscula Kinya. Le lycéen tomba à la renverse et s'énerva contre l'étranger.

**Vous pourriez faire attention.** Kinya s'arrêta un moment en voyant l'étranger le regarder d'un drôle d'air.

**Attenez une minute ! Je ne suis pas Keith ! Mais lâchez-moi !  
**

**Oh, Keith ! Je t'adore : tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir…**

**Monsieur Shundi !!! **cria le manager de Kyo.

Le manager arriva en taxi avec un bazooka dans ses bras, prêt à tirer sur Kinya pour avoir touché le jeune Kyo. Cependant Shundi le défendit en s'interposant.

**Keith ? Enfin tu 'las trouvé ! bon tu va pouvoir retourner sagement au travail….**

**Bah alors tu es Keith,** déclara Shundi avec un sourire niais.

**C'est quoi, cette logique ?! Ne vous fichez pas de … moi…**

Kinya Seguchi se tut car ses lèvres étaient scellées par celle de Shundi qui l'embrassait tendrement. Le fils de Tohma cligna des yeux pour se rendre compte que cet étranger avait eu l'audace de le toucher. Quand Kyo rompit le contact, il lécha ses appréciés le gout sucré des lèvres de Kinya.

**Vraiment délicieux. C'est encore mieux que ce que je me l'imaginais. **Il posa sa main sur le torse de Seguchi. **Tu as un corps fin, un doux parfum, Keith, tu es vraiment à mon gout. Mais je dois te laisser : nous nous verrons plus tard. On y va, manager.**

Les deux étrangers partirent, laissant Kinya seul. Le jeune homme toucha ses lèvres humides et implosa de colère envers ce garçon qui lui avait volé son premier baiser. Reika rejoignit son frère, noire de colère.

**Toi alors… si tu recroises mon chemin, je te jure que je te défigurerai !!**

**Dis donc : c'est une manière pour te traiter ainsi ta sœur ainée ?**

**Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, chère Reika Seguchi, **répondit Kinya sur un ton énervé.

to be contineud

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre:_

jeune père de famille, possédant un charisme irrésitible, toujours tapi dans l'ombre de ses artistes à succès de renommée nationale: voilà ce qui caractérise de jeune prodige. prochain chapitre: **le producteur qui vend des millions**. venez découvrir son identité...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Altena

Note de l'auteur :

Pensées: italique

Paroles : **Gras **

Commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Dreams of Love", "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste». Pour ceux qui voudraient commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petit résumé.

Après avoir traversé de nombreuses épreuves, nos héros de Gravitation trouvent enfin le bonheur. Chacun vit avec son âme soeur et pourtant la vie n'est pas toujours aussi rose pour eux. souvenez-vous, à la fin de Dreams Of love", Yuki et Shuichi ont émigré aux Etats-Unis ainsi que Ryuichi avec sa femme Taka. Seki et Suguru se sont fiancés alors qu'Ayaka et Hiro attendent un enfant. les français sont repartis heureux dans leur pays natal. Tohma Seguchi confia ses craintes à Sakano lors de leur rendez-vous. que sont devenus les personnages de Gravitation vingt ans après?

voilà, ce qui vous attend dans cette suite qui va clore définitiment les trois histoires.( enfin j'espère XD)

remerciements : à ceux qui ont demandé une suite de Dreams of Love et qui m'ont suivi depuis le début

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le producteur qui vend des millions  
**

14 février. Le jour de la saint valentin, Seki emmenait Suguru dans un parc d'attraction. Là bas, ils passaient une soirée inoubliable. Depuis plus d'un an, ils sortaient ensemble mais pour eux, ils étaient temps de faire le grand saut. Yuki Seki fit sa demande en mariage à minuit précis au sommet de la grande roue, au dessus de la ville éclairée par les néons. A cette demande, Suguru répondit « oui je le veux ». Seki passait la bague au doigt concrétisant leurs fiançailles. Quelques mois plus tard, leur mariage était célébré dans une cérémonie intime comme ils l'avaient désiré.

Le temps passa : Seki travaillait en tant que professeur dans une très grande université alors que Suguru continuait son ascension au sein de la NG. Fujisaki était devenu un producteur à succès : chaque artiste qu'il avait produit avait réussi à atteindre le million de cd vendus. A l'âge de 25 ans, il était devenu le plus jeune producteur ayant vendu un million de CD, avant même son cousin. Certes être un parent proche de Seguchi avait ses avantages mais c'était son caractère qui le différenciait de celui-ci. Plus dynamique et enjoué, il charmait ses associés et directeur de chaîne de TV. Il avait laissé de coté sa carrière de musicien depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Yuki.

Ensemble, ils avaient adopté une petite fille qu'ils avaient baptisé Alice. Elle avait beaucoup de charme et semblait très mature pour son âge. Son adoption était très difficile car ses futurs parents étaient gays et célèbres. A l'époque Tohma et Mika Seguchi s'était porté garants pour son éducation mais aujourd'hui, seule madame Seguchi pouvait garantir une bonne éducation de la petite. Depuis qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille, Alice ne souffrait d'aucun déséquilibre psychologique : elle était plutôt ouverte d'esprit et cette petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs comprenait parfaitement la situation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux chantait dans le studio de l'enregistrement, sous le regard strict de son équipe de production. Le manager priait pour que son poulain ne fasse pas d'erreur mais le producteur coupa net la musique au milieu de la chanson. Le chanteur enleva son casque et demanda des explications à son supérieur.

**Il n'y a rien à dire sauf que tu ne mets pas assez de toi, **répondit le producteur sur un ton sec. **Chanter c'est accepter de montrer son cœur nu et là je vois ton âme habillé et encore il est de mauvais gout.**

**Mais producteur…**

**On ne discute pas ! Bon, continuez l'enregistrement sans moi… j'écouterais votre travail demain et s'il ne me plait pas, nous recommencerons l'album depuis le début.**

**Quoi ?! Mais il ne reste que cette chanson… **le chanteur croisa le regard méchant du producteur. **Oui, monsieur, je vais m'appliquer…** _Monsieur le producteur qui vend des millions a sorti ses griffes._

**Koji, le producteur a raison…** déclara le manager. **Tu es capable de faire mieux mais en fait, je crois que tu ne veux pas lui montrer. Tu as vu l'heure ? On aurait du finir hier l'album si tu n'avais pas oublié les conseils de ton producteur, le plus performant de la NG… **

_Oui… c'est vrai que j'ai de la chance d'avoir le meilleur producteur. Rare sont ceux qui réussissent à l'avoir. Au début, je doutais qu'une personne aussi jeune pouvait être celui que tous respectait mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris que Suguru Fujisaki, ancien membre de Bad Luck est le producteur qui vend des millions…_

Sur le portail du collège Tenjo, Suguru bouscula quelqu'un sans faire attention et faillit tomber quand cette personne le rattrapa au niveau de son ventre. Il leva la tête et vit le visage souriant de Hiroshi Nakano, ancien guitariste de Bad Luck. Le jeune guitariste n'avait pas changé en ayant pris quelques rides en plus (enfin petites) contrairement à Suguru qui n'avait changé que son style vestimentaire. A croire que ceux de la famille parenté à Tohma Seguchi ne vieillissent jamais ou au ralenti. Et oui, Suguru avait bien plus d'une trentaine d'année alors que son corps est celui d'un jeune adulte de 18 ans. Les deux anciens collègues de travail ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une dizaine année et pour cause, Nakano avait emménagé à Kyoto avec sa femme Ayaka et Suguru était très occupé par les affaires de la NG.

**Bonjour Suguru. T'as pas changé en dix ans !** déclara Nakano, surpris de voir que le temps n'avait pas d'effet sur lui. **Comment vas-tu ?**

**Nakano-san !** Vous aussi nous n'avez pas changé, répondit Suguru. **Je vais bien, même très bien. Mais que faites-vous à Tokyo ? Je croyais que vous avez emménagé à Kyoto.**

**Nous avons déménagé récemment et nous revoilà à la capitale. Ça ma manqué ce paysage urbain. Kyoto est une très jolie ville mais Tokyo est encore mieux. Je suppose qu'Alice vient d'entrer au collège. C'est trop drôle, Shinji est dans le même établissement. Ils s'entendaient bien déjà quand ils étaient enfants mais là, il va falloir surveiller de près l'évolution de leur relation.**

**Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, c'est parce que ton fils Shinji est né que vous avez quitté Tokyo. Mais pourquoi revenir ?**

**Disons que ma fille ainée Erika et moi nous nous lassons de Kyoto et pour Shinji, je voulais qu'il découvre sa ville natale, répondit Nakano avec un sourire très paternel. Ayaka n'état pas contre de plus…mais toi, il parait que Seki te fait voyagé au bout du monde.**

**C'est vrai que nous avons beaucoup voyagé ces derniers temps : on a fait deux fois les Usa, la France, le Danemark, l'Irlande, la chine, Singapour, la Corée du Sud, l'Australie, l'Italie, le Maroc… et encore j'en oublie…chaque année, on voyage dans un pays différents pour fêter notre année de mariage et je me demande où il m'emmène cette année.**

**Quoi ?! Oh non dieu, on dit que les voyages forment la jeunesse et à te voir, c'est vrai… tu as vraiment de la chance, moi je me peux pas trop emmener les enfants avec moi.**

**Mais,** rétorqua Suguru, **Alice ne vient pas avec nous. Nous la confions à Mika pendant notre séjour qui dure seulement une semaine.**

**Pardon ? Je vois… c'est vrai que c'est parfois casse-pied d'avoir son enfant dans les pattes.**

**PAPA !! **crièrent deux enfants.

Deux enfants, une fille aux cheveux noirs et un garçon aux cheveux châtains, coururent vers les deux adultes pour venir se blottir contre eux. C'tait Alice Fujisaki et Shinji Nakano. Comme les parents avaient pensé, Shinji et Alice avaient tous de suite sympathisé. Suguru regardait l'heure et il devait vite rentrer à la maison pour aider à préparer le diner de rentrée. Mais la petite fille avec un grand sourire secouait la veste de son père pour lui dire que son autre papa avait décidé d'autre chose pour ce soir. Nakano riait doucement de même que Shinji. Suguru le remarqua et le fixa pour obtenir des informations.

**En fait, Mika Seguchi nous a invités pour fêter notre retour à Tokyo et elle en a profité pour vous faire venir. Comme au bon vieux temps…**

**Simplement Tohma ne sera pas là…**

**Suguru…**

**Je sais que c'est bête mais presque dix ans ont passé depuis, je n'arrive pas à croire que… j'ai l'impression qu'il est présent à mes cotés dans les moments difficiles, d'entendre sa voix pour guider dans mes choix de producteur… comment a-t-il pu nous quitter ainsi alors que tout le monde ici a besoin de lui ? **déclara Suguru dont les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ouah, je suis fatigué…**déclara Kyo avec un air des plus déplorable.

**Nous n'en serions pas là si vous m'avez écouté ! Pour votre santé, il fallait prendre une journée de repos mais non il fallait que vous décidiez de travailler aujourd'hui ! Mais votre caprice ne s'arrête pas là : vous ne souhaitez que vous faire photographier que par votre Keith ! Mais rendez-vous compte dans quelle situation vous vous mettez. Votre carrière est en jeu ! Monsieur Kyo…** _bon il est en train de dormir…_

Depuis son arrivée ce matin au japon, Kyo n'avait pas pris une heure pour dormir tranquillement car il avait sans cesse embêté son manager avec son histoire de Keith. Et oui le petit Kyo Shundi est du genre capricieux : il ne souhaitait que faire un shooting avec son Keith. Mais dans ses rêves, il pensait au jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans la rue. Il le voyait bien avec un appareil photo en train de lui donner les directives pour la pose. Shundi sortit de son sommeil quand il aperçut un garçon blond marcher à pas rapides dans la rue. Kyo cria à l'oreille du manager de s'arrêter pour prendre le jeune étranger. Le mannequin sortit de la voiture et sauta sur ce jeune inconnu qui s'avérait être le jeune Kinya Seguchi. Le fils de Tohma se retourna, se préparant à donner un coup de poing mais s'arrêtant en plein élan en voyant la tête de Kyo foncer sur lui. Quelques instants, Kyo remarqua que Kinya était allongé sur le sol.

**Keith, tu fais dodo ?** demanda Kyo, tout innocent.

**Encore vous ?! D'où est-ce que vous sortez cette fois-ci !! **s'écria Kinya en voyant son voleur de baiser. **Et puis d'abord, je ne m'appelle pas Keith !**

**Keith, pourquoi tu es fâché contre moi ?**

**Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que je… ?**

**Le voilà !** Déclara une voix derrière les garçons blonds.

**Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Poussez-vous de là et partez si vous ne voulez pas être blessé !**

Mais Kyo avait eu une autre idée : il emmena Kinya dans sa voiture. Quelques instants après, la voiture démarra. De motos poursuivirent la voiture des jeunes. Pendant leur course poursuite dans la ville, les motards tiraient des coups de feu sur la voiture dont les vitres se brisèrent en mille morceaux. Enervé par le manque de tact des japonais, le manager de Kyo demanda au chauffeur de continuer la course pendant qu'il s'occupe des voyous avec son bazooka. Cependant, Kinya était plus rapide que lui et tira sur les roues avant des motos du peloton de tête. Quelques éclats de métaux et un accident de la route se produit. Le jeune Seguchi s'installa sur son siège rechargeant son arme pour tirer sur les motards les plus insistants mais ce fut au tour du manager de tirer pour protéger l'équipage. Après une bonne heure, le calme régnait à nouveau dans les rues de Tokyo. Seguchi rangeait son arme dans son étui et vit Kyo tout émerveillé.

**En plus d'être un super photographe, tu es un tireur d'élite. Viens-là que je… **mais Kyo arrêta sa phrase en sentant le canon du pistolet sous son menton.

**Un mot de plus et je vous éclate la figure,** avertit le fils de Seguchi.

**Dis-donc toi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles,** fit le manager de Kyo en pointant le bazooka sur la tête de Kinya.

**R (à prononcer à l'anglaise), cela suffit. Posez votre arme, **ordonna Kyo avec une voix plus autoritaire. **Il ne fera rien tant qu'il ne se sentira pas en danger. N'est-ce pas Keith ? Moi, je te protégerai parce que je t'aime.**

**J'en doute fort,** fit Kinya en rangeant son arme. **Sinon vous ne me diriez pas ça à la légère.**

**Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais de l'amour ? Tu n'es pas amoureux si ? De moi je parie !! Allez Keith !!**

**Mais bon sang, combien de fois dois-je vous dire que je m'appelle pas Keith ?! **cria Kinya dans les oreilles de Kyo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Reika regarda sa montre. Kenta arriva dans la salle à manger avec plusieurs assiettes. La jeune fille La jeune fille se leva et aida son grand frère à préparer la table. Naoki entra à son tour dans la grande salle. Il état toujours aussi surpris de voir la maison des Seguchi. Elle était très grande mais elle semblait être vide malgré que cinq personnes y vivent en permanence. Sakano entra à la maison et chercha du regard les enfants de Tohma de Seguchi. Il aperçut les deux ainés préparer la table en compagnie du fils de Sakuma, mais il ne vit pas le benjamin de la famille. Il alla auprès de Mika pour lui demander.

De tous les enfants, c'était Kinya que Sakano préférait. Non seulement Kinya ressemblait trait pour trait à son père mais il c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Certes leur mère était là mas c'était différent. Kenta avait connu son père, Reika pouvait toujours voir sa mère pour lui confier ses problèmes mais Kinya n'avait aucun soutien sauf Sakano. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le considérait comme son père mais depuis l'accident, cette relation est devenue de plus en plus profonde que le benjamin de la famille avait déclaré à sa mère que c'était Sakano son père et qu'elle l'avait eu illégitimement. Kinya fut giflé par sa mère pour ses propos et depuis, il vouait une colère noire contre son père biologique.

**Sakano, tu es rentré ? Tu cherches Kinya ? **demanda Mika en apportant les plats.

**Oui, **répondit le nouveau président de la NG. **Il n'est pas encore rentré ?**

**Tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe à chaque rentrée scolaire…à croire qu'il aime ça… **soupira la mère.

**Dites-vous plutôt qu'il est un peu perdu… Naoki-san ! **demanda Sakano.

**Ah ! Monsieur Sakano, bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère,** déclara le fils Sakuma avec les bonnes manières.

**Bien, Bien, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu sois le fils de Ryuichi Sakuma. Tu es vraiment poli, sérieux, tu ne te promènes pas avec un doudou.**

**Ha ha ha !** ria Naoki. **Disons que j'ai hérité plus des gènes de ma mère. D'ailleurs, elle vous passe le bonjour. Merci de ce que vous faites pour NG. Monsieur Seguchi a bien fait de vous confier la société. J'espère qu'un de ses fils ou monsieur Fujisaki reprendra les rennes.**

**Pour tout te dire, nous avons décidé que…**

**MAIS ARRETE DE ME SUIVRE, ESPECE DE DETRAQUE !!!**

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur activité pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le hall d'entrée. Kinya bloquait la porte d'entrée qui voulait s'ouvrir. C'était la première que toute la faille voyait le benjamin aussi passionné pour fermer une porte. Il était toujours calme et le plus surpris de tous était Naoki Sakuma. Il avait l'habitude de voir un Kinya posé, calme et distingué. Et le voir dans cet état le perturbait qu'il l'appela. En entendant une voix, Kinya défonçait la porte et la ferma à clé. Il se retourna et rougissait en voyant Sakuma.

**Na…o…ki ?! Euh... je... sois le bienvenu chez nous. Je…**

**Kinya, waouh si je te connaissais pas j'aurais dit que j'aurais devant moi LE Seguchi Tohma , oups... **dit Naoki avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une bêtise. C'était tabou de parler devant Kinya de son père, surtout de leur ressemblance. **Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas que je voulais dire…**

**C'est rien,** répondit avec une voix posée le jeune garçon. **On ne prend toujours pour mon père ! Venant de toi, c'est presque un compliment…**

**Ah… alors à qui tu criais « arrête de me suivre… »**

**PERSONNE,** coupa Kinya, très gêné que Sakuma ait entendu de ce genre de vulgarité de sa bouche. **Euh…oui à personne… si on allait diner ? Tout le monde a faim non ? Maman, je vais servir l'entrée.**

**Oui, mon chéri, si tu veux…**

Alors que tout le monde retourna dans la salle manger, Naoki prétexta un peu d'air frais pour sortir. Il sortit de la maison et chercha du regard s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de suspect. Il descendit les escaliers du jardin et entendit une voiture qui démarrait. Il regarda à sa droite et vit des phrases s'allumer. Ilse mit devant la voiture qui arrêta de ronronner pour en pas déranger les voisins. La portière arrière droite s'ouvrit et une personne à tête blonde sortit.

**Naoki ?!**

**Kyo… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais aux Etats-Unis.**

**Tu étais rentré au Japon ? Pff… tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?**

**Tu ne sais pas que c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée scolaire au Japon. Je devais bien être présent à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Kinya Seguchi?**

**Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Moi j'étais avec Keith depuis ce soir, **répondit Shundi en regardant la maison des Seguchi.

**Tu fais erreur, Kinya n'est pas Keith ! Ce n'est qu'un simple lycéen doué dans les études et non le photographe que tu recherches, Tsuki Light…**

**Oh, si tu commences par m'appeler comme ça, c'est que j'ai marché sur tes plates bandes. Je vois mais… **Kyo plaqua Naoki au mur et le regarda avec un regard qui donnait des frissons dans le dos. **Je t'interdis le toucher. Il est à moi et à moi seul ! Alors si je te vois un peu trop près de lui,…**

**Naoki ? Où es-tu ? Naoki,** appela Reika.

…**, je pourrais bien m'occuper d'elle. Argh !**

**Tu n'as pas intérêt !** menaça Sakuma, en le prenant par le col de sa chemise. **Tu as beau être célèbre mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Tes pères ne t'ont pas appris que si star tu deviens, dieu tu ne le seras jamais ? Reika est ma petite amie alors si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te plongerai dans l'ombre !**

Kyo lâcha Naoki. Sakuma lâcha Shundi. Le garçon blond monta dans sa voiture tandis que le garçon brun rejoignit la fille qui l'appelait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Suguru jouait le dernier air qu'il avait composé pour son petit protégé qui devait sortir un single sur ce morceau. Tout était émerveillé par la prouesse technique : il était bien le cousin de Tohma Seguchi. Kenta aimait ce rythme, Reika était envoutée alors que Kinya regarda avec tristesse le dos du pianiste. Un dos, voilà ce qu'il lui restait de l'image de son père dont il était le sosie parfait à un détail près : il ne savait pas jouer d'un instrument. Il était seulement doué pour les études. Quand Fujisaki finissait sa mélodie, tout le monde applaudit pour le féliciter ; Suguru s'inclina et son regard se posa sur Kinya qui avait l'air triste. Par habitude, Suguru prononça le prénom Tohma.

Kinya cligna des yeux et comprit que tout le monde ici le prenait pour son père. Le blond s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre pour respirer un peu. Tous le regardèrent partir et l'atmosphère conviviale était retombée. Sakano très réceptif à la peine de Kinya, monta à l'étage pour le ramener. Mais c'était Mika qui monta la première. Elle retrouva son fils dans sa chambre en train de regarder le plafond, allongé sur son lit. La mère s'assoit à son chevet. Elle lui caressa ses doux cheveux blonds et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il faisait autant souffrir son fils.

**Kinya, tu es fatigué ?**

**Non, je veux être seul maman…**

**Si tu as un souci, tu peux me le dire. Après tout, je suis ta mère.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si les gens te prenaient pour quelqu'un d'autre ?** demanda Kinya en se levant.

**Comment ça ?** fit la mère.

**Oncle Fujisaki m'a pris pour lui, et ça me met hors de moi.**

**Tu es en colère contre qui ? Pour ton oncle ou pour ton père ?**

**Ne parle pas de cet homme comme ça maman ! Il nous a abandonné, toi la première ! Il ne nous aime pas sinon il serait là parmi nous ! Euh… je veux dire, il est un étranger pour moi. Je ne le reconnais pas cet homme odieux comme mon père. Il nous a fait du mal et je n'aime pas ceux qui te font souffrir maman.**

**Kinya, comme tu es dur… mais je ne t'en veux pas**, déclara la mère en prenant son fils dans ses bras. **Pour toi, je suis prête à tout…**

**Maman, pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

**Pour rien… oui, pour rien…**

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre:_

Elle est jeune, belle talentueuse. Pourtant, elle a un secret : elle détruit ceux qui lui sont chers sans le savoir. Sa prochaine victime : celui qui va la sauver. Prochain chapitre :** La larme d'une rose**. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

chapitre 3

* * *

Fujisaki rangeait son bureau. Il avait laissé son travail hier en vrac qu'il était obligé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Il avait en charge un artiste qui n'arrêtait pas de faire le prétentieux avec lui. C'était presque si Suguru voulait le virer mais comme il n'avait pas les droits de le renvoyer, il avait donné un avertissement de travail, ce qui avait rendu Koji plus travailleur pour le moment. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et regarda les oiseaux s'envoler.

Il soupira lourdement et pensa à ce qu'il avait dit dernièrement à Kinya. Ce petit adolescent ressemblait de plus en plus physiquement à son père qu'il était plus difficile pour Suguru de ne pas voir son cousin à travers lui. Tohma manquait énormément à Suguru qu'il ne cessait de penser à lui dans son travail, dans ses compositions et même dans ses rêves. Il ne savait pas comment celui-ci avait disparu de cette terre. Doucement, Suguru fermait les yeux.

Il les rouvrit l'instant d'après car sa secrétaire entra dans son bureau pour lui apporter un nouveau dossier. La jeune femme détectait un certain manque de motivation de la part de Fujisaki quand il prit dans ses mains le dossier. Suguru était surpris de se voir confier un autre artiste.

**Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, mademoiselle ? **demanda Suguru.

**On m'a demandé de vous le remettre, c'est tout.**

Ts… Je croyais que Sakano avait compris que je n'avais pas la tête pour ça. Je vais le voir immédiatement.

Et pour Koji ?vous avez rendez-vous ce matin avec lui.

Allez voir monsieur Mitsuru. Koji n'est plus à ma charge depuis que vous m'avez remis ce dossier !

Bien monsieur.

Suguru monta dans le bureau de Sakano pour lui demander des explications pour le transfert de ce dossier. Il entra violemment dans la pièce. Le directeur était au téléphone et garda son calme quand il la croix d'énervement de Suguru sur sa tête. Sakano s'attendait à une telle réaction de sa part et coupa court à la conversation qu'il avait avec son interlocuteur pour s'intéresser au cas de Fujisaki.

**Fujisaki, que vous arrive-t-il ? Quelque chose vous a contrarié ?**

Ceci… vous m'aviez promis de ne pas m'imposer des artistes… alors confiez ce dossier à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne peux pas, répondit d'un seul trait Sakano, jambes croisées.

**Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ?** fit Suguru, incrédule. **Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous êtes le directeur et vous ne pouvez pas. Donnez-moi une raison valable.**

Parce que je suis le directeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier de mes actes devant vous, Fujisaki.

Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous aviez pris une telle assurance… auriez-vous oublié à qui vous devez votre place aujourd'hui ?

OH je ne peux pas l'oublier… répondit Sakano avec n petit rire narquois. **Et je vous en remercie encore aujourd'hui. Vous avez refusé cette place de directeur et donc, c'était à moi de succéder à monsieur Seguchi. Vous vous êtes contenté de cette place de producteur. Je suis un cran au dessus de vous. Vous payez l'erreur de votre passé car si vous aviez accepté, vous et moi nous n'en serions pas là. Vous seriez le directeur et moi le producteur. Mais il faut que vous reveniez sur terre, Suguru. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser d'exécuter les ordres. Et c'est un ordre de votre directeur de prendre en charge cette artiste et seulement cette artiste.**

Devant l'assurance de Sakano, Suguru crut avoir affaire à son cousin. Il avait le même regard que lui : menaçant et qui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Résigné, Suguru sortit du bureau et s'enferma dans la cage d'ascenseur pour méditer. Pendant que la cabine descendit les étages de l'immeuble, des larmes coulèrent du visage de Suguru. Des larmes de peines car pour la première fois, il regrettait une décision de son passé.

OoOoOoOoO

Naoki attendait sa petite amie devant la porte principale de l'école. Inquiet, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher du pire pour Reika. Bien qu'elle fût une Seguchi donc une forte tête, elle ne savait pas se défendre contrairement à ses frères qui connaissaient la base du self défense. Sakuma aperçut la tête blonde de Kinya qui courrait dans sa direction. Seguchi s'arrêta devant Sakuma. Kinya releva la tête, essoufflé.

**Naoki, Reika est occupée jusqu'à 18 heures. Elle m'a demandé de transmettre le message. Il faut que tu reviennes plus tard.**

Ah… merci, Kinya. Tu es vraiment un bon frère.

Ce n'est rien, Naoki, répondit Kinya en rougissant un peu. **C'est naturel de s'aider entre frère et sœur.**

Oui,…fit Naoki avec un sourire. Kinya adorait le sourire de Sakuma. **Mais au fait, il s'est passé quoi la dernière fois que je suis venu chez toi ? Je t'avais vu devant une superette et puis deux hommes t'avaient embarqué…**

Oh ça, ce n'est rien. Kinya était tout bouleversée de parler ça devant Naoki Sakuma. Il secouait les mains devant lui pour essayer de cacher sa gêne.

**Hum... je me sens que tu me caches des choses. Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un tour ensemble ?**

Quoi ? fit Kinya, en rougissant de plus belle.

**En attendant ta sœur. Tu es malade, Kinya ? Tu es tout rouge.**

Oui ça va. Allons manger quelque chose de chaud, reprit Kinya. Je vais te montrer un café sympa. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici ! déclara Seguchi en prenant Sakuma par le bras.

Kinya était très enthousiaste car il avait Naoki pour lui pendant un moment. Kinya aimait secrètement le fils de Sakuma mais il ne l'avouait jamais avoué. Au bout d'une rue il indiqua le petit café sympathique qu'il avait décrit auparavant. Noaki trouvait le quartier sympathique et entra en compagnie de son ami. L'endroit était charmant à un détail près : Tsuki Light, alias Kyo, avait investi les lieux pour une scéance photo. Kinya et Naoki eurent des sueurs froides en voyant le jeune garçon leur faire signe d'approcher. Seguchi tirait la tête jusqu'à qu'il aperçut un appareil photo. Il était intrigué : il le prit dans ses mains et se sentait partir. Il avait une étrange sensation qui le parcourait et qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. Sans se rendre compte, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'objectif et vit Kyo le regarder, souriant.

**Ça te fait quoi d'être à nouveau dans d'un photographe Keith?** demanda Kyo.

**Kinya c'est son nom... **répondit Naoki. **Arrête de le prendre pour Keith.**

Kyo se rapprocha des deux garçons. Kinya baissa l'objectif et posa l'appareil là où il l'avit trouvé. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Naoki le remarquait et en le touchant, Kinya le repoussa violemment. Sakuma se heurta conter les projecteurs. Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda ses mains et vit Naoki saignant de la tête. Kyo sentit une étrange sensation dans sa tête. Ce fut une petite douleur qui se transforma par des frissons. Ses petits désagréments devenèrent des douleurs physiques. Naoki se releva et vit Kinya sortir des mots de sa bouche.

**Arrete, arrete de me dire ça, hurla Kinya. Je ne suis pas.... je ne le suis pas...** termina-t-il avant de partir en courant du café.

Kyo ne sentit plus son corps mutilé et respira un bon coup avant de se rendre compte les conséquences de sa mise en mise. Naoki était furieux et ne se pria de le faire comprendre en prenant Kyo par le col de sa chemise.

**Tu vas arreter tes betises maintenant! Tu as passé l'âge, Kyo Shundi ou plutot je devrais dire Kyo Shindo **_**Uesugi**_**!** Déclara le fils de Sakuma.

**C'est plutot toi qui devrais arrêter de jouer avec les Seguchi**, dit calmenent Kyo. **Je ne fais que ce qu'il me demande de faire, même si cela ne te plait pas... **

OoOoOoOoO

Suguru regardait ce qu'Alice dessianit sur son bureau. La petite fille avait droit d'aller et venir dans la société après les cours quand Seki enseiganit tard à l'université. La secretaire ouvrit la porte et en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui s'averait être la nouvelle artiste que Sakano lui avait confié. Suguru demanda à Alice d'aller faire un tour en attendant qu'il discute avec sa nouvelle protégée.

La petite fille regardait la jeune fille qui lui faisait penser à une poupée et accepta de partir sans dire un mot.

L'artiste en question était une ravissante jeune fille aux longs cheveux violacées. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu profond que Suguru pourrait s'y noyer rien qu'en la regardant. Elle avait un ruban rose dans ses cheveux. Elle portait un jeans de grande marque et une jolie veste blanche. Son visage fascinait Suguru mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

**Bonjour, je suis Fujisaki Suguru, vote producteur. Vous devez être mademoiselle Yuko Sara. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**

J**e ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, monsieur Fujisaki,** répondit la jeune fille en anglais. **Je parle un petit peu japonais,** reprit-elle avec un petit accent pour essayer de répondre en japonais.

**OK,** fit Suguru avec une drôle de tête car il était nul en langue étrangère et que cela n'allait pas facilité les choses. **Vous êtes chanteuse ? Demanda-t-il en anglais japonaisé. Quel est plutot votre style de chant?**

La fille réflechit un moment et se deshallia de se veste. Puis elle commena à sautiller dans tous les sens en récitant l'alphabet. Pui elle termina sur une pirouette qu'elle rata et tombait sur le sol. Sugru était sur le point de s'évanouir en voyant ça. Il était supposé de faire de cette fille une idole japonaise...

_c'est pas gagné.... Je sens que cela va être plus pire que Shindo..._

OoOoOoOoO

Kinya était allongé sur le tatamis de la pièce en train de regarder le plafond. Il semit sur le coté et soupira. Il entidit quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Il se leva et ouvrit à la personne.

**Yo, Kinya, je viens pour te dire que le diner est prêt! **

**Merci oncle tastuha mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. **

**Je le savais! Tiens, prend ces gateaux quand même car on a un réglement ici et ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon neveu que tu es au dessus de mes regles! Consideres ça comme ton cadeau! Bon anniversaire, Kinya! Tu transferes mes souhaits pour ta soeur!**

**Ouais je lui dirais! Merci, oncle tastuha!**

Kinya ferma la porte et ouvrit le paquet de gateaux. Il mangea un morceau quand il vit à travers la porte en papier une sihoulette. Il se leva et ouvrit en pensant que c'était son oncle. Le jeune garçon ne vit personne et poussa un petit rire. Seguchi aimait se ressourcer à Kyoto chez son oncle car c'était un endroit tranquille où il pouvait sa vie de stress à Tokyo. Particulièrement maintenant qu'un garçon n'arrétait pas de le harceler en le prenant pour peut-être son premier amour. Il ferit la porte et se sentit tout d'un coup pris de vertiges. Il s'accroupissa et ses mains serrant son coeur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son coeur. Il transpira, son dos lui faisait mal. Il se mordait ses lèvres où il filet de sang s'en échappait. Il se retenait de crier mais la douleur était insupportable qu'il poussa un cri qui alerta tout le temple.

Tatsuha courut vers la chambre de Kinya et ouvrit subitement la porte. Il se précipita vers son neveu et le secoua pour le réveiller. Seguchi plissa les yeux et regarda son oncle.

**NG... Il pleure...**

**Quoi?**

**Suguru,** répondit Kinya.** Il doit être à la tête...sinon nous ne serons plus ...,** finit-il avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Tatsuha.

OoOoOoOoO

à la NG, Sakano était dans son bureau regardant la ville de Tokyo. Il souriait. Sur son bureau, il y avait des papiers sur les différents artistes et un cadre photo dont le verre était brisé. Cette photo représentait la famille Seguchi au complet sauf que le portrait de Tohma manquait car elle était déchirée.


End file.
